Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 October 2016
''Note: It is manually logged by . The time zone is UTC+9. RandomGuy1029384756 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:05 RandomGuy1029384756 http://m.imgur.com/a/km5M6 Wrong thing http://le-miiverse-resource.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat RandomGuy1029384756 has gone to crush some candies. Akumaxx ws has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:45 Mossy Mos @Edwin HI HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:03 HM100 Hello Mossy Bos Aka Botty Bos 12:03 Mossy Mos @HM Hi :) 12:03 HM100 :) I'm backk 12:04 Mossy Mos @HM I'm drawing Mossy's Chibi Version but not done yet 12:04 HM100 Okay I need to take a break to monitore Emerald Estate Super Saga 12:05 Mossy Mos @HM Emerald Estate? 12:05 HM100 But as soon as made the 3 levels, spam appeared @Mossy Yes 12:05 Mossy Mos @HM Emerald Estate Number of Episode is 168 12:05 HM100 In Soda Saga @Mossy. No It is number 103 Test this 12:06 Mossy Mos @HM But Level 2496 - 2510 is Episode 168 on Real CCS ep number 12:06 HM100 Yes I know 12:07 Mossy Mos @HM So your fanon level are soda? 12:08 HM100 I have soda levels in my fanon But Emerald Estate focuses on Pipeline Levels (Own type) And less on other types Only 4 jelly levels 12:09 Mossy Mos @HM But I have to continue to drawing my chibi version now see ya see you soon 12:10 HM100 Cya Mossy I need to work on fanon HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3:04 HM100 Hello Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3:20 Mossy Mos @HM HI @HM test hi Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3:28 Mossy Mos @HM are you answer me??? I wait you too long now ! 3:40 HM100 I had bath And working on fanon I need to work a lot in order to be success 3:42 Mossy Mos @HM HI I wait for you really really long time now! 3:43 HM100 Yes I had bath and cannot response 3:43 Mossy Mos @HM but you're finished to take a bath now? 3:43 HM100 Maybe CCS release a level with 100 moves Yes Mossy ...hm Sorry for leaving a bit but I need work now 3:44 Mossy Mos @HM http://mossy-mos-1721.deviantart.com/art/Mossy-Mos-Chibi-Version-639705829 I finished for an hour ago now 3:44 HM100 Okay 3:44 Mossy Mos @HM comment please 3:45 HM100 Commented 3:45 Mossy Mos @HM you're love chibi version? than original one? 3:45 HM100 Yes 3:46 Mossy Mos @HM chibi one is cutest for you? 3:46 HM100 Yes 3:47 Mossy Mos @HM So you're hate original one? 3:48 HM100 Νο Bye!!!!! Cya Mossy 3:49 Mossy Mos @HM No HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Milentheone has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:55 Megaphantaze I have to watch over fools abusing multiple accounts RandomGuy1029384756 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Milentheone has gone to crush some candies. RandomGuy1029384756 has gone to crush some candies. Vesper Five has joined the Candy Kingdom. Vesper Five has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 2016 10 12